Shizuru
Shizuru is a cop, patrolling essentially streets of the town. Lesbian, she’s one generation older than the protagonist and has just broken with her girlfriend. No family or particular friends known. Just the job! Personal information Shizuru is a cop well reputed for her fight against street gangs and her physical way to handle that fight. This crusade has unfortunately disastrous result on her private life: her girlfriend broke with her. Having being with her since high school, she doesn’t have any experience to seduce somebody… and she even never tried men of her whole life. The protagonist will catch the attention of this strong woman but also fragile by her lack of experience and progressively initiates her to sexuality with men, leading her to bisexuality. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end, from 08:00 to 12:00 and from 14:00 to 19:00) * During the week-end, she’s in Downtown mall from 08:00 to 12:00 and go talk a walk in Southside from 14:00 to 18:00 and then go to suntan on beach H until 19:00. Every week-day, she’s in Eastside Hospital’s lobby from 12:00 to 14:00 to check eventual suspicious wounds on patient’s lists. Usual bath hour: 22:00 to 23:00 How to please her: Salty meals can be found everywhere. Fish and ships 120 $ at Northside Museum’s restaurant, wonton at 100$ in Northside restaurant, and also the Downtown mall’s Japanese restaurant: sashimi sushi for 100 $ or full sushi meal for 150 $ In mall megastore: Gamegirl (400 $), Laptop computer (600 $) and Home cinema (1.200 $) Intimate details Her breasts are very sensible : titjobs always make her come. She doesn’t like blowjob and hates taste of cum. Sexual preferences: (3) in Titjob, (2) in Vaginal sex and Lesbian, (1) in Handjob, Masturbation, Anal sex and Domination. Sexen farming: low level, it can be interesting to farm sexen with her masturbation command (30 sexen a day for no Stamina cost, more if you catch her in toilets or in her bath). Not as good as Kana, but still useful. Her dildo action is also good to bring 30 more sexen a day, still no Stamina cost. If you can afford stamina costs, you can also farm 45 extra sexens a day with titjobs as she as an orgasm every time (+30 more if you do it in the bathroom and the toilets). Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? Northside Street I, any day from 08:00 to 17:00. This event can occur in a very basic form, where the protagonist is attacked by street gang thugs and Shizuru intervenes to save him. But if Benito has always being arrested, things become more interesting: the protagonist can then choose to obey to the guys and to give his cellphone. When saved by Shizuru, if he priories his glasses (Affection +5), Shizuru does see the pics on his phones and understand that he was the one behind Benito’s arrest. Respectful, she then chooses to take care of his wound. The protagonist can choose to follow her at her home (and has then the opportunity to kiss her, Obedience +2) or to be lead to his mother at the hospital (and to push his mother to kiss Shizuru, Obedience +1 for the cop). How to raise her obedience? All strategies are good to raise Shizuru, but you will need another girl at mid-level for her 3rd obedience level (Naomi being the easiest one). * 1st obedience event: during the week end at beach H on Southside island (usually between 18:00 and 19:00). The protagonist surprises Shizuru masturbating while tanning naked on the beach and. He takes the opportunity to lick her pussy until she come. Then, her jerks off and cum on her without she realizes it. * 2nd obedience event: in Westside street M after 18:00 (usually during week days between 18:00 and 19:00). Shizuru surprises a couple doing a blowjob in the street, but the protagonist persuades her to not intervene. Watching the couple proceeding, Shizuru realizes that she doesn’t know at all how relationships between men and women are in sexual circumstances. The protagonist persuades her to try blowjob and titjob. * 3rd obedience event: in her entrance after 19:00 (usually during week-end between 19:00 and 20:30). The protagonist proposes Shizuru to arrange a romantic date between one of his friends and her. Depending of their level, he can ask Rin (level 3+), Naomi (level 3+) or Hanae (level 2+) to come and have sex with Shizuru. After a while, he joins them too and succeeds to have a very first vaginal intercourse with the blonde cop. * 4th obedience event: during week days in Eastside Hospital’s lobby, in presence of Aiko being level 4 (usually between 12:00 and 13:00). Sarah is examined after having being attacked with a knife. Surrounded by Aiko, Hanae and Shizuru, she’s actually fine. The uses the glasses to organise a hospital orgy between Aiko, Shizuru, and eventually Hanae (level 4) and Sarah (level 4). During this orgy, Shizuru watches a girl having an anal orgasm and decides to try anal sex too. Shizuru isn’t easy to rise because she moves a lot from one place to another and live in [[Northside], where the protagonist doesn’t go that much in evening. Focusing on her requires a lot of attention. Catching her in toilets is tricky, because she can do that only late evening at her home or at the end of the morning, when the protagonist is still at school. Keeping her at first priority allows bringing her to level 1 in 4-5 days: almost impossible for the first Saturday, but certainly for the following one. Her level 1 daily command helps a lot (meet her every evening after school in street M and lead her to Ryoko’s bedroom to proceed), allowing a daily gain of 4 obedience points (5 if there is a toilets or bath sequence): 4 days should be sufficient to raise her to level 2 (probably the Thursday or the Friday just after the level 1 week-end). Level 3 is trickier because you need another girl at a middle level to proceed. Hanae is not very difficult to raise level 2, neither Naomi level 3 but in both cases the protagonist will have to spend a lot of time in Eastside. Hanae is a good choice because it will be useful to have her level 4 for Shizuru’s next level. The blonde cop’s last level depends of what you expect: if you’re in a rush, having Aiko level 4 is enough. If you really want the best for Shizuru (especially if you want to reach her good ending), you will also need to have Hanae and Sarah level 4. A couple of additional weeks could be necessary to raise them too. A good level for Shizuru can also be useful in Yurika’s last obedience event. How to raise some other girls at the same time? There is a natural dynamic for raising Shizuru and Hanae at the same time (and also Aiko, who is also needed in both stories). This will require to send the protagonist spend his morning in Eastside instead of being at school, but it allows to raise them day after day. Each one of these girl can be used to unlock the 3rd level obedience event of the other one and is also implicated in the last obedience event. If you prefer to raise Shizuru in her apartment during the evening (instead of Eastside morning), you can then raise some other girls also living in Northside : Emiri, Sarah, Kristina... Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily shoves various dildos in all Shizuru’s holes and fucks her. * Bonus event: ** Cuffgames (level 2+,in Downtown mall’s girls’ toilets when she’s wearing her work outfit (usually week days between 00:00 and 00:00). The protagonist handcuffs her in the back or to a pipe (level 3+ required) and then takes advantage of this to fuck her mouth, her tits, her pussy (level 3+ required) or her butt (level 4). ** Undercover scouting (at her home when she's here, between 20:00 and 23:59; Shizuru must be the protagonist's girlfriend) During an undercover mission in the prostitution network, the protagonist realize that Shizuru is still attracted by girls, even if she's in love with him. They both have a threesome session sex with a hooker. If Shizuru had sex with all the girls in her 4th obedience event, this hooker scene is improved into a foursome with two differents hookers. * Guest star: ** Hanae’s 3rd obedience event: at level 2+, Shizuru can be led by the protagonist at Hanae’s home for a lesbian session. ** Hanae’s 4th obedience event: wounded during her job, she’s examined at Eastside hospital by Hanae. The examination turns to a lesbian orgy, [Aiko eventually joining the girls. * Teaser events: none for the moment. * Endings: ** Lover ending: bonus event with at least one hooker must have been played as the protagonist is about to live in another town to study at university, the couple agrees that Shizuru can have sex with some girls to handle this. They start immediately, having a threesome with Iyo. Five years later, the protagonist is back in town but they have decided to still occasionnaly open their couple to a third female lover, like Naomi. ** Slave ending: the protagonist has left school and pimps Shizuru to the city thugs during the night to make money. He also uses her in lesbian sessions to try to get back Hanae too, but it will take time without the glasses. Suit gallery Will be added later Skill training During her free time, she can train the protagonist in Fitness. It costs 150 dollars and uses 2 hours, for a maximum gain of Fitness+10 (Stamina -45). Category:Female Characters